


Warm Shower

by bunnykingdy



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal Gaping, Barebacking, Creampie, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Piss kink, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Watersports, piss swallowing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 16:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19794568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bunnykingdy/pseuds/bunnykingdy
Summary: Taeyong misbehaves and Johnny has him do something for him in exchange for an apology.





	Warm Shower

**Author's Note:**

> this fic includes Taeyong swallowing piss and getting pissed on so pls dont read if you're uncomfortable with this or if it's triggering for you.

“What did I say about misbehaving, baby?” 

The tone comes out harsh, Johnny’s usually kind eyes are nowhere to be found, replaced with the dark, blown out pupils and Taeyong nearly grovels from the sheer fear of disobeying his dom. Which doesn’t result in any kind touches but that’s what Taeyong wants, he wants Johnny to fuck him, slap him around and make it so that he can’t walk for a whole week. 

It must be obvious what Taeyong wants because Johnny takes one hand to wrap around the pretty neck, fist tightening without preamble. Taeyong sucks in a short breath as the air becomes thinner for him, “Answer slut.” Johnny spits out. 

“I’m sorry, daddy.” The reply comes out stuttered, Taeyong can’t talk properly with the constriction around his throat and tears start pouring out of him. Partially from not being able to breathe steadily and partly from arousal. Johnny scoffs seeing Taeyong’s dick twitch in his pants.

“You’re such a fucking whore, your cock is happy from being choked is it?” Johnny mumbles to himself but loud enough for Taeyong to hear. The male mewls, eyes closing shut as his body shake from the pleasure of being humiliated.

Softly, Taeyong mumbles out another apology.

“Are you really sorry, baby? You weren’t very sorry when you climbed to my lap earlier in front of everybody. Acting like a fucking slut.” Johnny says it nonchalantly, as if Taeyong isn’t choking in his grip at the moment. Thankfully, it loosens and Taeyong scrambles to answer, give an excuse. Anything so that daddy wouldn’t be mad at him. Even though that’s exactly what he wants. For Johnny to be rough with him, handle him like he’s just a toy. But he acts the part, that’s what their scenes are all about. 

“I’m really sorry, daddy. I’m sorry, I’ll be good, please!” 

It comes suddenly and Taeyong barely processed it when the stinging pain settles. Johnny just landed a slap square to his cheek, the hand now resting just above his collarbone. Taeyong’s eyes widen from the realization as he lets out a moan and Johnny does it again, a little bit harder this time. This one probably left some redness. 

It’s something they discussed prior and it wasn’t even an uncommon thing but it always surprised Taeyong whenever Johnny switches to his sadistic dom space, a slap is always a sign that he’s not gonna go soft on him. Subtly, it is also a way for Taeyong to voice out if he’s not feeling it but today, his body trembles from the rough treatment. 

“You wanna be a good slut?” Johnny asks, face contemplating and Taeyong nods eagerly. His knees are starting to hurt from the friction despite the carpet underneath him. They’re in their shared bedroom, Johnny sitting on his own bed, legs spread open and Taeyong sits in between the strong thighs. He must make such a lewd view, he thinks. 

Completely naked with a plug up his ass nearly the size of Johnny’s cock and kneeling like a dog waiting for instructions while Johnny is still fully dressed, hair still gelled in and intact while Taeyong’s look like he had been in a fight. 

“I’ll be good, daddy! I’ll do anything, please.. just fuck baby.” Taeyong pleads, eyes shining from the tears and to the thought of Johnny fucking him. 

“Anything?” Johnny repeats, a brow quirked up. The offer does sound nice.. and Taeyong nods, not thinking too far as to what exactly was he offering Johnny. He’s too needy, the plug is pressing on his swollen prostate unforgivingly, he’d die if he doesn’t get Johnny’s cock tonight. 

Johnny uses his neediness to his advantage, grabbing the chance given to him on a platter. He stands up abruptly and cocks his head at Taeyong. 

“Open your mouth. I’m gonna piss in this pretty little whore hole.” 

Oh.. 

Taeyong swallows, this is a rare treat. His eyes widen and his mouth goes slack immediately. The only other time they’ve done this was nearly a year ago when they were still experimenting with each other’s kinks and fetishes so Taeyong isn’t about to waste this golden opportunity given to him for free. He usually had to earn treats like this.

Johnny takes his time, unbuckling his belt and pulling down his zipper. Chuckling when he sees the look of pure greed on Taeyong, Johnny takes out his cock, only a little hard and he slaps it across Taeyong’s face. Letting out a content sigh when a bead of piss leaks out. 

He drank a lot of water during the concert tonight so there’s about to be a lot coming out. His bladder is killing him and he knew Taeyong would appreciate the gift. 

“Fuck, baby. You’re my little piss slut aren’t you?” Johnny says, fingers tracing over the tear stained cheeks while his other hand aims his cock towards the open mouth. Taeyong doesn’t answer verbally but the pleading in his eyes are enough. 

The liquid comes out slowly, Johnny doesn’t rush it, wants to bask it in for as long as he could, wants to memorize every detail on Taeyong’s face as his filth pools in the tiny mouth. The aim misses at first, landing on Taeyong’s chin but Johnny repositions swfitly and now it’s flowing freely into the welcoming hole. 

When it first hits him, Taeyong keens at the familiar smell and taste. The bitterness and slight sweet aftertaste, god he’s such a whore, loving the taste of pee this bad. 

Johnny shares his thought, smirking as he says it “Shit. I’ve never met a fucking whore like you. Drinking my piss, you’re such a good little slut, baby.” As he looks down to the boy kneeling below him, mouth leaking with piss and cheeks flushed, only one thought crossed his mind. Fuck, he’s so in love. 

Soon, the liquid starts overflowing and Taeyong swallows as much as he can as to not waste a drop but doesn’t succeed. Droplets escape down from the corners of his mouth to his chin as he struggles to swallow in time. The carpet is stained- which they’ll have to fucking burn afterwards, and Taeyong feels his tears drip, further staining the white fabric. 

Ignoring the smell, it oddly just feels like a warm shower or drink in his case and Taeyong loves it. He craves being covered in Johnny’s filth and most of all, loves the way the man looks when he does it. The way Johnny throws his head back, groaning in frustration as he tries to control the flow. 

A sad feeling blooms in his chest when it slows down to a trickle and Taeyong moans as much as he can with pee in his mouth, Johnny growls, slapping his cock to the flushed cheeks a few times before sitting down once again on his bed, “Swallow it.” He orders and his dick jerks watching Taeyong swallow the remnants like it’s the most delicious thing ever. Adam’s apple bobbing, the sounds of wet, harsh gulps filled the room. After the last one, Taeyong gasps out, “Daddy, I want more!” and fuck if it isn’t the hottest thing Johnny has ever heard. 

Johnny doesn’t answer. 

It took a second or two for Taeyong to settle, his jaw is a little sore from opening it too long and wide. His eyes are half-lidded, begging for a second wash and his cheeks red still. Johnny pets his tousled hair so tenderly it makes Taeyong swoon. 

“You’re so good to me, baby boy. Drank all my piss like a good little toilet.” He coos, the words should be harsh but Taeyong laps up the praise, sitting up to melt into the touch and Johnny smiles at him before tugging the hair. The grip isn’t rough but it is firm. Taeyong lets Johnny drag him to the bed by his hair, his knees are probably ecstatic to finally be on the soft mattress. 

“Bend over, i’m going to the kitchen.” At that, Taeyong is giddy, his daddy is going to give him more!

When Johnny comes back, this time with his shirt already off, Taeyong is bent over as per his order. He smiles, striding over to the bed and puts down the half chugged down bottle of water on the bedside table. 

Taeyong twitches when a cold hand presses on his hips and a pair of lips lands on his back, peppering the skin there with kisses. 

“Hmm, look so beautiful like this, baby.” Johnny praises, successfully getting Taeyong to preen and push out his ass more, showing off the glass plug nestled in between the small ass. 

It’s wet with lube and Johnny wants to eat it out so bad. Without any preface, Johnny tugs the plug, the rim catches the ridges and Taeyong screams, a little oversensitive. Johnny tries again and the hole sucks it back in. 

“Your slutty ass doesn’t want to be empty, does it whore?” Johnny scoffs when it once again, wont give. Taeyong whines, Johnny knew full well the plug is big and needs more force to take out but he probably just wanted to humiliate him. Not that Taeyong’s complaining. His hanging cock is bright red, leaking like a faucet and his balls drawn up tight, ready to cum when Johnny finally gives him permission. 

A slap lands on his ass once then twice, Taeyong yelps, the smack is strong enough to make his body drag forward. Johnny strokes the reddening skin before grabbing the plug and without any warning whatsoever, pulls it out in one go. 

Taeyong cries out, the ridges bumping on his prostate then rim before finally dislodging is too much, his cock jerks weakly as he sobs. Air hits his gaping asshole, unable to close after hours of being spread. Johnny tosses the toy onto Taeyong’s bed, just across his, before taking the bottle of lube on the floor. Uncapping it and drizzles it over the hole. 

“Hnghh, cold!” Taeyong rasped out, Johnny ignores it and squeezes the bottle empty, letting the viscous substance drip into the pink hole. Unceremoniously, he shoves three finger on the get go. Taeyong writhes, moaning out obscenities, happy to finally get something that isn’t cold up his ass. The plug was so hard too, the lack of flexibility made it so that Taeyong had to sit up straight whenever. 

Johnny draws out his fingers and shoves it in producing a squelching sound when the lube gushes out from the entrance. Taeyong whimpered and arches his back even more, gagging for a cock to stuff him up. Raggedly, Johnny pumps his fingers in and out quickly, making sure to bend his fingers so that it rubs against Taeyong’s prostate, cooing at the state of the organ. 

“Baby, your prostate is all swollen.” 

It’s your fault, Taeyong thinks to himself but he likes it, loves it when Johnny milks his prostate but they never got to do that much because it takes up a lot of time and the end result is usually filthy. 

The first time Taeyong came so much on the sheets and had to explain to the dorm aunty why he had to do his own laundry. It was the most embarrassing moment in his life so ever since then, they had to lie down a disposable towel on the floor and do it there, like a bunch of teenagers. Still, it was a pretty good memory.

“Daddyy, fuck me now. Want daddy’s big cock.” Taeyong says it with a sway in his hips, using the sweetest voice he could muster to coax Johnny. The said male seems to take the bait, Johnny fingers him a few more times before pulling out and uses the lube running down his hands to stroke his own cock. 

Taeyong hears the haggard breaths and Johnny’s fist working on his own cock, he inhales deeply. Johnny releases his cock and it’s quiet for a moment before a set of hands start roaming all over Taeyong’s body. Going from his throat to his nipples before finally settling on his cock. The hands gives the appendage a short tug before it disappears. 

His breath gets stuck in his throat halfway when Taeyong feels the spongy tip press to his hole. He wanted to push it in but knew better, Johnny might pull away altogether if he did. So he waits patiently, he wanted to scream when Johnny thought it’d be fun to tease him, rubbing his length across his hole a few times before finally shoving it in. 

A sound akin to a wail escapes Taeyong’s throat when Johnny’s cock enters him slowly, Taeyong can feel all the bulging veins. His stomach feels so full, the cock probably pushed away his intestines to make way for it, Taeyong starts blabbering incoherently. Johnny lets out a string of curses when he sinks to the base, looking down to where they’re joined made his cock twitch and leak even more precum. 

“Shit, your hole is all sloppy. Feels so good.” Johnny grunts out in between his teeth, the wetness and heat encasing his dick is too good, he could cum there and then. 

When Johnny starts thrusting, clear liquid spurts from the hole and soils his sweatpants but they were too far gone to care. Taeyong cries out everytime it punches through him, the pressure is so overwhelming and his body clenches automatically. His voice has turned squeaky and whiny with every thrust. 

“Baby’s hole loves it daddy, love your cock so much!” 

Johnny growls and his pace fastens considerably, hips ramming in and out without missing a beat. The view is sexy, his cock shines from the wetness as it goes in and out, Taeyong’s rim is all loose but the hole is swallowing him in hungrily. Johnny can’t wait to feed it. 

“Daddyyy.” Taeyong drawls out, eyes rolling to the back as his body drags back and forth following Johnny’s directions. His ass smacking to Johnny’s hips and the large balls slaps his thighs everytime they make contact, making Taeyong sob from the pleasure. His arms are getting tired from holding up his weight and soon gives out and Taeyong is left to press his face on the bed. His drool leaks out to pool on the bed. 

“Fuuck your ass is amazing.” Johnny throws his head back and goes faster, harder until Taeyong lurches from his position everytime he fucks into the slutty hole. 

It was too much and Taeyong feels completely debauched, his body couldn’t even move anymore, muscle too tired as it lets Johnny do whatever he wants. He feels like a toy and fuck it’s so hot. Taeyong wouldn’t mind being a toy for Johnny to cum in and spit on everyday if his cock can fuck him this good. He forgets about the world for a short while. 

“I’m gonna cum.” Johnny strains, “say you want daddy’s cum, beg for it.” 

Taeyong wonders whether he did it, he felt like he didn’t own his body anymore, just a recipient for pleasure as it takes and takes and takes everything Johnny gives him. He feels like a nerve that’s only used for pleasuring Johnny. 

“Want daddy’s cum. Baby wants daddy to fill baby’s slutty hole with cum please.” 

Johnny groans, ramming in violently a few more times before his hips stutter and he forces Taeyong down on his cock as it splurts out cum. Ropes of it splatter inside Taeyong as Johnny humps weakly, panting while he does. The walls pulse around him. 

Taeyong’s mouth is open but no sounds comes out, his body quakes as it swallows the semen released so deep in him that he wonders if it will ever come out again. 

“Shit shit shit.” The older moans out and pulls out when he’s sure his cock is milked to the very last drop. The soft organ twitches when the thoroughly abused hole winks at him, gaping open despite nothing coming out and it clenches softly trying to regain its tightness but failing.

Taeyong falls to his side, breathless and cock still hard. Johnny takes the poor thing in his hand before leaning over to kiss his boyfriend. The kiss is sweet so unlike their sex, Johnny rubs the cock a few times and thumbs the slit before Taeyong finally comes with a throaty moan. The rosy head gushes out white liquid before turning clear as Johnny continues pumping it. 

Johnny only stops when Taeyong grips his wrist to push him away and he complies. Looking to the forgotten water bottle, Johnny takes a quick swig, finishing it one go and looks at the hole spread open in front of him. 

“Remember what you asked for earlier, baby?” Johnny whispers. Hazedly, Taeyong looks to him questioningly before it finally clicks to him. He nods with a shameless whine. Using all his energy left to turn around, lying on his stomach. Taeyong uses his shaking hands to spread open his ass cheeks and presents his soiled hole to Johnny. 

There’s a sharp intake of breath before taeyong voices out, “Piss in baby’s hole, daddy.”

Johnny doesn’t waste a second and kneels in front of the hole, thighs caging the slender legs. He gently cradles his soft cock in his hands before positioning it so that it shoots towards the yawning asshole. 

A sigh escapes him when he relieves himself and Taeyong whimpers feeling the warm piss slide into him. The liquid is warm and scorches his inside. It’s so hot, the yellowish liquid overloading his empty ass. For Johnny, the thought that Taeyong lets him do this, craves it even nearly get his dick going again, “You’re my good little piss slut, I love you so much baby boy.” He praises earning a few preening noises from the male below him. 

“You’re such a good boy, Yongie.” Johnny mumbles one last time as his piss steadies to a halt, not much compared to earlier but enough to lather Taeyong in it. When his bladder is finally empty, Johnny towers over Taeyong to kiss him, they made out lazily, tongue in each other’s mouth and Johnny tastes himself in his boyfriend’s mouth. 

They smile against the kiss before snuggling to each other. The bed is small for two grown men but they made do. They can’t sleep but both liked the afterglow when they can touch each other to their hearts content, giggle and exchange cheesy confessions. It was a must have in their sex life, they go on hard scenes and it’s important to them that they wind down together afterwards. 

“I love you so much.” Johnny whispers. 

“I love you more.” Taeyong replies and Johnny was ready to intervene but is stopped by Taeyong kissing him. They stay like this for a while until it was time to clean up which is the biggest hassle. 

When they finally do though, now in Taeyong’s clean bed, dressed in clean clothes, it’s heaven. Taeyong is fast asleep in Johnny’s arms, body curled in and long eyelashes fanning his cheeks, beautiful. The only way to describe how Taeyong looks is beautiful, angelic. Johnny couldn’t resist giving the cute nose a kiss before he buries his nose to the tuft of hair, sniffing in the familiar shampoo smell that they share. His eyes close before he realizes.

**Author's Note:**

> [my twt!!](https://twitter.com/bunnykingdy) lets be moots yall


End file.
